


Just For

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Torture, implied anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is dating a man who Frank does not like, and with good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For

**Author's Note:**

> Re-write of a first person.
> 
> Based on the song Just For by Nickelback.

Frank grinned, fingering the thin, but strong ropes around the man’s wrists. The same rope was secured tightly around his ankles and stomach, biting into the flesh around his middle. He walked around the man, fingernails scratching at his scalp before coming to a stop directly in front of him and slapping his cheek.

The sound echoed through the cabin and the man groaned.

“Wakey, wakey, beautiful,” Frank cooed, holding his hands behind his back.

The man stirred, scrunching his face up and coughing. The dried blood on the side of his forehead flaked with the movement. He cracked an eye open, lifting his head and trying to move his arm. “The fuck?” he gaped, tugging at his binds. He caught sight of a pair of feet and looks up, growling at Frank. “Ero?! Where the fuck am I?!”

Frank’s eye twitched but he recovered quickly, masking his annoyance. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that,” he said, tightening his grip on his hands. He wanted to take his time and didn’t want to ruin his fun.

“I’ll kill you, you little cunt! Fucking tie me!” he shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

Frank faked a sigh, “But if I untie you, I won’t get to have any fun.”

The man growled, barking out an order to Frank who merely ignored him. A small whimper came from the couch in the far corner, out of the man’s line of sight. He twisted his head around, trying to see when Frank walked away, towards the noise.

“Shh…,” Frank soothed, crouching down and rubbing at Gerard’s thin arm. Gerard whimpered again, curling in on himself and hiding in the thick cover. Frank frowned when he saw the fresh tears staining his sickly pale skin. He brushed his thumb lightly over the sunken flesh, whispering, “This is all for you. Just for you.” He kissed Gerard’s forehead softly, hearing a small hum, before walking back in front of the man. “How about we start with the eyes, hmm?”

Frank turned to the small table, tugging on a pair of light pink latex gloves and grabbing the eye specula from the table.

“You’re a sick fuck, Ero!” he shouted, struggling with his binds. “A fucking psycho!”

Frank smirked, placing his knee on the guy’s crotch and pressing down. He shrieked and Frank grabbed his forehead, shoving it back and slipping the clamps in place and holding his eyes open.

_Frank smiled across the table, watching Gerard sip at the steaming cup of coffee. He had been telling Frank about his week, and the art gallery that wanted to display a few pieces his work in an amateur exhibit, when he walked in. Frank glanced over, seeing the man giving Gerard a once over before ordering his coffee._

_He sauntered over, asking if he could sit with them. There were empty tables all over the shop, he could sit anywhere but he chose here._

_Gerard, of course, said yes. He was always too nice for his own good._

_Frank sat in silence, watching every move the guy made. The amount of times his hand ‘accidently’ brushed against Gerard’s. The leering smile he gave him. It made Frank sick to his stomach. Frank looked down at his watch, noting the time before standing. “Gerard, we gotta head out. Can’t be late for work,” he said, grasping his friend’s arm and helping him to his feet._

_“Oh, I’m so sorry I kept you two so late,” the guy said, standing with Gerard. “Is there any way I can get your number? Maybe we can have coffee again sometime?” he asked and Frank narrowed his eyes._

_“Sure thing,” Gerard smiled, making Frank gasp. He grabbed a pen, scribbling his number onto a napkin and handing it to the guy. “See ya.”_

_Frank ushered him out of the shop, shooting daggers at the guy. “You shouldn’t have given him your number. You don’t know what kind of guy he is,” he said, trying to be the voice of reason._

_Gerard merely waved his hand, getting into the passenger side of Frank’s car. “You worry way too much Frank, it’ll turn your hair grey,” he said, buckling up as Frank slid into the car, closing the door._

The man was shaking under Frank’s hands, arms flexing and trying to free himself from the ropes. Frank watched him whimper as he reached for a pair of tongs and a scalpel. 

His eyes were darting around the room and he screamed as the tongs were slipped under his lids, seizing his right eye and tugging slowly. Frank eased it out of its socket, severing the nerves with a quick swipe of the scalpel.

The guy screeched, long and high pitched.

Frank dropped the eye into a small plastic bowl, hearing a _bloop_ when it hit the water. “Now for the left,” he said, voice low.

“N-no! Please, do-don’t!” the guy yelped.

Frank ignored him, bringing the tongs to his other eye and yanking it out before slicing the nerves.

“Wh… why are y-you doing this?” he whimpered between breaths.

“Why?” Frank parroted him, setting down the tongs and scalpel down gently. “Because,” he started, fingers running over the handle of the cleaver, “you hurt Gerard. And now you have to pay for your crime.”

“N-n-no,” he cried.

“How about the hands next, yes?” Frank asked, gripping the cleaver and raising it high.

_Gerard had been dating the guy from the coffee shop for a few weeks now but Frank still didn’t like him, even when Gerard said to give him a chance._

_Frank had noticed his friend losing weight, not much, just a few pounds in recent weeks. Gerard had always said he wanted to slim up and he envied Frank’s lean muscles._

_It was when Gerard’s face became gaunt and he started to wear oversized hoodies that Frank became concerned._

_He invited his friend over for dinner, having to bribe him by making his favorite meal to come out._

_“Gerard, is something the matter?” he asked, watching Gerard push the food around on his plate. He had hardly eaten anything._

_Gerard shook his head, long hair shaking limply around his face._

_“You’ve barely touched your food,” he said, keeping his voice soft._

_“I’m just not hungry,” Gerard whispered, setting the fork down. He placed his hands in his lap and hunched his shoulders._

_“Gerard,” Frank frowned, reaching across the small table and rubbing his arm. Gerard flinched away, eyes wide. His hair shifted, revealing a fresh bruise on his cheek and Frank stood quickly. “Gerard? What happened?” he asked, cupping his face._

_Gerard jerked away, standing from the table. “N-nothing. I’m just-it’s nothing,” he mumbled,_

_“Gerard, who hit you?” Frank asked, moving closer._

_“No one!” Gerard exclaimed. “I-I fell, that’s all. I-I gotta go.” He walked to the door, Frank moving to block him._

_“Gerard, please. Was it him? Did he hit you? I can keep you safe,” he said._

_“I don’t need to be kept safe, Frank. I’m fine,” Gerard said firmly. He shoved Frank out of the way and yanked open the door._

Frank brought the cleaver down, hearing the bones snap in the man’s right wrist as he shrieked in agony. His hand fell to the floor, blood pooling around it. Frank grabbed the hot iron, cauterizing the wound in seconds. He could hear Gerard’s soft sobbing from the corner and he looked up.

Gerard was still under his cover, eyes shut tightly and body shaking. Frank moved to the other side of the chair, smiling when the guy whined. He severed his left hand cleanly, searing the skin and the guy screamed again.

“Shh,” Frank cooed. “We’re not done yet.”

The man whimpered, voice slurring as he began to lose consciousness. 

Frank dropped the knife onto the table, unplugged the iron and watched him. His body went lax and Frank slapped him across the face, jerking him awake.

He shouted, spitting curses at Frank.

“What shall we do next? I could shatter every bone in your body or just straight up kill you now,” Frank hummed, fingers stroking the guy’s jaw.

“Fuck you!” the guy shouted, yanking his face away from Frank’s hand.

“Well,” Frank said, picking up the baseball bat and gripping it firmly, “I think I know what I wanna do next.” He swung the bat, grinning when it connected with the man’s left leg, just below the knee. There was a sickening crack and blood gushed out, dripping down his shin. He brought the bat back once more, swinging and shattering his right leg. 

The man yelped, crying in pain and leaning forward. Frank pressed the bat to his chest, pushing the man up and tilting his head back. He swung one final time, the heavy wood connecting with the man’s throat.

He coughed, spitting up blood as he gasped for air.

Frank flinched when blood splattered over his shirt and face, but made no move to brush it away. The man fell forward, vermillion staining his clothes as he struggled for air. Frank knew he didn’t have much time left before he suffocated on his own blood. He dropped the bat, hearing it roll away and picked up the scalpel once more.

_A frantic knocking woke Frank. He rolled over, squinting at his lock and reading 1:18 am. The knocking came again, harder and more hurried and he crawled out of bed, shivering in cold air. He shuffled over to the door, flipping the porch light on and unlocking the bolt. He left the chain on when he opened the door._

_Gerard stood on his porch, shaking and crying. Frank pressed the door shut, sliding the chain open and swinging the door open fully. “Gerard?!” The older fell forwards, into Frank’s arms as he cried out._

_He was pulled into the house, door kicked closed, and taken over to the couch. Frank gasped when he felt how thin and frail he was. He yanked the cover from the back of the couch over his friend and held him close._

_“Gerard, what happened?” he asked softly, keeping his arms around Gerard’s small frame._

_Gerard shuddered and cried, tears soaking through Frank’s thin t-shirt._

_Frank reached over, turning the lamp on and cupped Gerard’s cheek, lifting his face. There were a number of bruises and he had a heavily bleeding split lip. “Gerard, please. Tell me what happened,” he begged._

_The older bit his lip, making the bleeding worse before he finally spoke with a shaky voice. “He-I found him i-in bed with ano-another man,” he sobbed. “I-I thought maybe it w-was just a once off-off. I b-begged him to say th-that but he… he said he’d been ch-cheating on me from the s-start.” Frank tensed, thumb brushing over Gerard’s bleeding lip. “I said ‘I thought you loved me-me’ but… but he-he laughed,” he said, burying his head in Frank’s neck._

_Gerard had explained through broken sobs how the man had grabbed him, stopped him from leaving. He hit him and the other man walked over, laughing at Gerard. He said how they beat and raped him while he screamed. How they left him bleeding on the floor. How he fell unconscious._

_“Th-they were gone when-when I woke up,” he said, shaking and coughing. “I-I didn’t know where else to go.”_

Frank watched Gerard for a few seconds, steeling his face and turning back to the man. “Now, this is gonna be like open heart surgery. Except, I’m not fixing anything,” he said, forcing the man’s head back and cutting through his blood soaked shirt. The blade sliced easily through his flesh, just deep enough to bleed, and he screamed. “Are you scared?” he asked.

The man nodded and whimpered.

“Good,” Frank smiled. He pressed down on the blade harder, forcing it deeper and deeper until it hit bone. A quick swipe down followed by two slices across his chest and stomach and Frank was able to peel his skin and muscle back. The man was just barely breathing, ragged breaths bouncing off the walls.

He grabbed a chisel and hammer, positioning them directly over his sternum. Frank propped his foot on the chair between the man’s legs and cracked his ribcage open as he whined, low and broken. He pried the bones apart, holding them open with a retractor and grabbed the scalpel one last time.

“So, would you prefer if I cut your heart out slowly or should I just tear it out like you did to Gerard?” Frank asked, malicious smile on his face.

The man whimpered as his heart raced in his chest.

“Yanking it is,” Frank said, dropping the blade and reaching in. The blood was hot on his hand and the man’s heartbeat sped up. He gripped the organ, ripping it from his chest with one swift move. Blood sprayed over their bodies, running down Frank’s arm as the heart finally came to a stop.

He watched the man’s body still and fall limp, his skin turning pale.

“You break Gerard’s heart, I break yours,” he whispered, dropping the organ onto the man’s lap. He turned to Gerard, speaking softly. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Gerard nodded and Frank walked away, into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, stripping himself of the blood stained clothes and washing his body thoroughly. He switched the water off, stepping out and grabbing a towel. After drying himself and changing into a clean outfit, he walked back into the main room.

The smell of copper and death filled the air and he frowned. “Gerard,” he said, crouching in front of the older man. “Baby, we need to go.”

Gerard looked up, tears drying on his cheeks. He nodded and Frank lifted him into his arms, carrying him out the front door. He kicked the door shut and walked over to his car, setting Gerard’s feet on the ground. He was slightly unstable as Frank opened the car door and helped him in.

Frank ran to the driver’s side, sliding in and buckling both of their seatbelts. He started the engine and Gerard whimpered softly. “What if someone finds him?” he asked, eye wide and scared. “They’ll know it was us. What are we gonna do?”

“Shh,” Frank soothed, grasping Gerard’s shaking hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing the cold skin gently. “If he is found, I’ll take all the blame. I planned everything. I’ll protect you, Gerard,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Gerard bit his lip, eyes growing impressively wide. “Y-you love me?” he asked and Frank nodded. Fresh tears slipped down is face and Frank pulled him into a gentle embrace. “I l-love you too,” he whispered, face pressed into Frank’s collar.


End file.
